


Tattoos to Share

by Diamise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamise/pseuds/Diamise
Summary: Teenager T.N. Roman, almost 18, fell down. Well that's what most people say. Not that Roman tripped but they fell down the "rabbit" hole. The climb to Mnt. Ebott wasn't something Roman remembered nor the life they had before they climbed. Hopefully they wind up in a caring timeline. Or not.All rights reserved. But undertale is not mine. Thank you Toby Fox for creating this wonderful indie game. If you see this story any where else, please tell me as they are doing it with out permission and illegally.





	1. too cool for school

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweetheart, Sugartits, I just hit the Jackpot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915449) by [MissKierie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKierie/pseuds/MissKierie). 



Hey kittens! This is a remake of a book on Wattpad called matching tattoos. I was inspired by it thou it is a bit difficult to read. So it is gonna be an underfell love story for Red and "Frisk" but it might not be in the way you think it will be. Its also inspired by a book on here called Sweetheart sugar tits I just hit the jackpot. it's a really good story and I really liked it too. The history and meaning of the tattoos wont be explained until later in the story and without further adieu let's begin.  
Edit: Yes I do give Chara a gender. Im having a contest at to which gender Chara should be. Just comment and I will tally the votes. Will be going on til Christmas. Good luck Friends.


	2. Nice to "meat" you.

2 years. That's all it took. 2 years till he snapped. He made a promise for 203 years he'd stay silent and it was drawing near. He was told year 201x someone would help him or everyone escape this wretched mountain, but they have come yet. 

Why? What made this time line different? Unique as to when the human falls? He just couldn't tell you WHY? And he still had his lab and boys to care for, not that he wanted to anyways. They were both pieces of shit, especially the younger one. So annoying, children. Nothing but wastes of time. 

" H-hey Dr. Come look at this. I think a h-human just fell down in the ruins." My assistant, Dr. Alphys yelled across the lab. 

"How and why? I thought the barrier sealed us inside and them outside. It should be impossible for them to get past it from the outside." Gaster's voice boomed across the royal labs.  
"I don't know Dr. All I know is that Toriel h-hit the button to alert us that a child fell down."

"Damn her, that goat. She so worthless, just like you Alphys." Gaster turned around and walked back to his lab and began to think of ways to capture this fallen human. It would be the 7th and final human to fall. He knew he had to get this right.  
"Alphys, I want a latte. Hot"  
"Yes Dr."


	3. in the Ruins

The hole was my only light. 'Where was I?' I thought as I got up, looking around for ...... something. As my eyes adjusted to the pitch blackness, I noticed my pack, lying just out of reach, and a path a little ways down leading into even more inky black. My legs carried me that way and without me know how, I ended up in front of a single golden flower.

"H-howdy! Im Flowey! Flowey the flower. Y-you're new to the u-underground aren'tcha? G-golly you must be so ..." It let its sentence slip as I stepped closer to inspect it. The dainty Golden Flower shivered before me, it petals shaking in an odd way.  
"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Flowey screamed.

"What are you? How can you talk? You're just a flower." His battered petals quivered as he waited for the strike he thought was to come. 

"Im not gonna hurt you. I dont even know what you are besides a flower." I said bending down to look at him.  
" You're not?" he said looking almost hopeful, almost. I picked him up and found an old boot to put him in. 

"W-what are you doing?" Flowey said startled. He struggled in my grip, almost falling before I adjusted it and manage to put his roots in the boot. 

"Taking you with me. Dont worry. You'll be safe with me."   
I continued to walk further in to the darkness and found a door way.

It was crumbling and covered in roots, as was much of this area. Taking a deep I walk through the door, the feeling close to that of teleportation.

The room I appeared in was even more run down than the one I just came from. The walls were old and dusty, the door frame behind me withered down to nothing from erosion. The path was indented in to the ground from many years of use.

I placed Flowey in the pack and walked down the hall was presented with. The halls seemed to darken the further I went down them, to the point I couldn't see with in two feet in front of me.

Towards the end of the hall, the darkness seemed to lighten but still casted shadows in areas of the room.

"Tsk tsk tsk, what do we have here?" A soft voice in the shadows said. I was startled and Flowey started shaking in the backpack I fell down with.   
"Dont answer back!" I heard behind me, presumably Flowey. I ignored the warning and said "Hello?"

"My child. How did you get down here? Are you hurt?" The sickeningly sweet female voice said.  
"Who are you?" I responded, avoiding the questions "she" asked.

"Why, my child, I am Toriel. Keeper of these Ruins. I come down here to see if any humans have fallen and take them to my home to protect them." She said stepping out of the shadows, her yellow eyes glowing as she set them on me. Flowey had stopped quivering, upon hearing her step closer.

She wore, upon her head, a bright gold crown, and a deal red cape over a tattered, dark purple dress, her nails seemed to be yellowed and busted, her white fur matted and discolored from dirt, and it seemed as she hasn't seen food for weeks.

"Come, my child. I will tell you how to get through the Ruins. It is filled with terrifying puzzles that could potentially kill you, my child." She said reaching out her hand. 

A small text box appeared before me. The orange text upon black background was calming to me for some reason. It read " Do you wish to take Goat Moms' hand?" I questioned why it said Goat Mom, and continued reading. The options were "*Take Goat Moms' hand*" or "* Refuse offer*". 

I can feel Flowey nudging my right shoulder, telling me to refuse her offer. I thought about it, going with Toriel could help me get out of here, but I could also sneak around and explore.

I pressed the left button and noticed that Toriel had been silent the whole time, like she had been frozen in time. I grabbed her hand and she gently pulled me towards a door and showed me how to pass through the puzzles. 

In one room a small star-like object was floating in the middle of the room. I walked up to it and tapped it. 'The new friend in your arms fills you something' a voice, almost automated says as a small text box reads *"save file - Ruins"*. I continued to walk with Toriel. "No don't." The same voice whispered from earlier, I recognized as distinctly not Floweys'. "Who are you?" I said under my breathe. 

"No one, for now." The voice said, turning sinister. 'Chara.' Something said in my mind. "My sibling." I mumbled, wondering where and why those words came to my mind.  
"What my child?" Toriel said turning around just after crossing a spiked bridge.

"Nothing Mrs. Toriel." I said, acting as innocent as possible.  
"Okay my child. Im sorry I must do this but please wait here and then follow me to the end of the hall." And with that she took off running and disappeared. But I noticed something in her hand. 

Fire. "How?" I asked myself squinting my eyes as I followed Toriel down the hallway, trying to see if she still had it in her hand. When I made it down there she popped out from behind a pillar that was worn with age and had plant life on it.

"You did it my child." She said, something different glinting in her yellow eyes. "Come with me and I will give you a home to stay in. Will you not?"

Again a small text box appeared before me with two choices. One read "*Go with Goat Mom.*" and the other read "*Continue exploring.*" Before I made my choice, I walked around, looking for a reaction from Toriel.

I didn't know what was happening but she didn't see me move, or time was frozen. I felt a nudge from my pack and jumping, took it off my shoulders.   
"Flowey! What the hell?!" I whispered at him. 

"Don't worry, kid. We're in a time lock, so you have time to think about what you want to choose."


	4. A few choices

I gave Flowey a confused and suspicious look.   
"How do you know? And why doesn't it affect you?" I said cautiously.  
"I used to know someone. And it doesn't affect me because Im on your person." His petals wilted and his ominous voice he said "someone" with told me not to ask. 

'Later then' I thought and ignored the voice telling me to ask about it.  
'Asre...' The voice said and I didn't catch the rest. So why was the name so familiar? 

"Hey! Hey kid, You listening to me?! I mean I know we're in a time lock and all but, you need to make your choice before we get stuck here forever." Floweys' voice snapped me back to reality. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I said, turning back to the text box before me. I thought about it for a moment before i turned around and looked at Flowey. 

"What should I pick?"  
"Hey kid. Its your choice, but I would advise not going to Toriel's house when she knows you're there."  
"But the exit is in her house at the end of the Ruins, isn't it?"  
Flowey stared at me with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"  
my mind scrambled for an explanation but it couldn't find one. 

"I dont know where that came from." Flowey gave a suspicious look, but ultimately shook his head.  
"Oh well kid. Anyways your choice. Do whatever you want to do."  
I put my hand above "*Go with Goat Mom.*"

I took her hand again and she took me to the end of the Ruins. At the end was a door and again we were 'teleported' through it. It was a nice house, big as though it were made for more than one person. I saw pictures but they were to high up for me to see exactly who was in them, considering the fact I was almost 6 foot.

"Here, my child. This is where you can stay for the night. Your own room. Its been a long time since its had any life in it." Toriel said as she opened a door in a long hallway. 

The room was small but still very large, lightly furnished with two beds, two dressers, two nightstands, and a large toy box that lined one wall. The walls were a bright lime green and each bed had the same colour spread on it except one had 2 yellow stripes on the green sheets and the other had 3.

"Thank you, Mr. Toriel." I replied and she left to go to the kitchen we passed earlier.  
"Now that we got in here, we need to get out as fast as we can." Flowey said, poking his head out of my pack.  
"But the bed looks so soft and I haven't slept in a while." I groaned as I went to lie in the bed. 

The blankets were soft and velvety. As I rolled over and took the pack off, the bed sunk beneath my weight, reminding me of memory foam beds.

"UGH! Come on, we need to leave." Flowey whined as I laid down, tired.  
"Flower, Im warning you. Shut the fuck up or Im not leaving at all. We'll leave when she's asleep."

Flowey shrank back at my tone of voice, but nodded anyways. I shut my eyes and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon. 

As I went to go get up, a pillow was shoved in my face. Im glad I've had practice in this situation due to my parents, not that I remember them. I went limp and luckily who ever it was, was convinced that I passed out. When I heard the door close, I got up grabbed my pack, and grabbed Flowey ,and quietly head out the door. 

Whoever tried to kill me might still be wandering. Quietly down the stairs to the basement, my brain said I have done this before. A different, well-covered Toriel stood before me and the image was gone as fast as it had come. I tripped down the last step and fell onto something, making a lot of noise.

A soft growling noise could be heard, quickly growing louder.  
"RUN! RUN! RUNRUNRUN!!!!!!!" Flowey screamed as I took off, suddenly a goat mom behind me. A door appeared getting closer with each step. Just when I reached the door, I was yanked back.


	5. Escape

"Tsk tsk tsk, my child. You're clever and you've bested me on my oldest trick. The least I can do is give you a chance to die fairly." Toriel said, my soul coming out, a bright yellow with a new color. It was a hazel color. 

 

'Hope.' Something said in the back of my mind. Toriel seemed skeptical about this new color but assaulted me ruthlessly with fireballs. Her attacks came hard and fast. Buttons kept popping up, but this time I was trapped inside the battle box. Each time I hit *"mercy"* she would yell "Fight me or die!" it worked and she broke down, sobbing as I walked up to her.  
"call her mom!" Something said in the back of my mind. Slowly I bent down and put my hand on her shoulder. 

 

"M-" "Why, child? Why do you spare me so? I tried to kill you. Obviously it didnt work. But still, Why?" She said, screaming, sobbing, pushing me away.  
"Mom. Please dont cry! I know you tried to kill me, but you didnt have too! There is another way." I said, brushing myself off from when she pushed me.  
"And what way is that? Everyone here kills, except that stupid flower." She said, ignoring the fact I called her mom.

 

"Mom. You dont have to be like everyone else. You can spare and not fight and kill. Have hope." Whatever I said, triggered something in her and she hugged me, a calming look in her eyes.  
"Thank you, my child. Once you leave this room, please do not come back. I dont know what lays ahead for you, but know that your kindness may not help you in most cases. In this world it's kill or be killed. Please stay careful." Toriel said, tears still leaking from her eyes.  
"My names Roman. Bye, .... Mom."

 

Her eyes widened when I said my name, but I turned and walked to the door. When I looked behind me one last time, something made me blow her a kiss. She caught it and it filled me with something. Most people would say courage, determination, bravery, or it even made me lionhearted, but it wasn't any one of those. It was ...... Hope.


	6. Snow'd In

"I wish I grabbed a JACKET at least!" I screamed to no one in particular, with Flowey shivering in my pack. I picked just any direction amd started walking that way, slowly as a sudden snow storm hit us.

The trees surrounding us gave us some shelter from the snow storm, but just made it even colder as the wind moved through them. 

 

SNAP! Something broke behind me, and when I turned around, the only thing there was a crushed tree branch.   
'Almost like someone stepped on it.' I thought as I continued to walk aimlessly, seeing a large wall like object in the distance.

CREAK! I whipped my head around, just barely seeing a shadow of someone behind me. I was very attentive now, listenin' for anything that could signal something being behind me. I reached the wall, and it was built with wood. It was wrapped in chains and had logs criss-crossing acrossed it. 'An easy climb. I can use the chains for grips and the logs for foot support.' I whispered to myself. 

"Flowey. Hang on." I said running back and launched myself at the wall. I grabbed the chains and hung for a few seconds before swinging my legs up on top of a log. Again I hopped up and grabbed the chains before swinging my legs onto another log. When I was almost to the top, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked down and saw nothing. But, unfortunately I lost my footing and fell, hitting the ground with a Womph!

 

"Human..." A low growl said behind me as I got up. I froze and the voice, deep in pitch, continued to talk.  
"Dontcha know how ta greet a new pal? Turn 'round and shake ma hand."


	7. A/n

Some of the next chapters will contain smut and it will be very non-con, hardcore, there is no choice smut. If you dont like it get out and for those under age or not normally capapable to read it just skip that chapter. There will be a summary at the beginning of then next chapter. All chapters with smut will have a cuss word in it or an asterisk (*) in the title.


	8. Greetings ..... Bitch

"Dontcha know how ta greet a new pal? Turn 'round and shake ma hand." It said. Slowly I turned around and his hand was stuck out already. I took it and my whole arm convulsed, as a real joy buzzer was in his hand. He looked surprised when I released his hand with a bored, but sad, look, not even noting that my hand was blacked by the electricity that just ran through out it.  
"Eey kiddo. You 'k? The others w're shocked to death. Why wasn't you?" He said, sounding very southern, with a snarl. I just sighed, keeping my face as blank as I could manage.  
"Yeah. I'm used to it. Wasn't a very good kid when I was younger." I looked away and was pushed up against the wall.   
"So sweetheart, ya like to disobey ya elders? Well here, if ya dont obey, ya could get killed. And ya dont want that, do ya sweetheart?" He said, grinding up against me. I struggled and tried to push him away. He backed off and when I turned back around to face him, he pushed me back up against the wooden wall.   
"Thought ya could get away from me that easily, didntcha? Well Im gonna have my way with ya sweetheart. It's been sooo long since a human has fallen down here." He groaned in my ears as he yanked down my pants, fear making me immobile. Out of the corner of my I saw my pack shake, not realizing it had fallen off, and Flowey climbed out. As soon as he saw the person holding me, his eyes went wide and he just .... disappeared.  
'That little fuck.' I thought and the creature holding me looked over to where I was.   
"Eey sweetheart. Planin' something?" He said touching me making me jump. He laughed in my ear and bit me, the blood running down my neck and down into my shirt. He pressed his hand onto me harder and a moan escaped my mouth with out realizing it. Again he laughed and started moving.   
'Grinding movements. That's what he's doing' I thought as another moan bubbled from my mouth. My hands were pushed up over my head and I was turned around, my body pressed against the wood. I heard fabric being moved and I yelped when something was pressed against my ass. It was hot and very slick, his cock already dripping with pre-cum. Another moaned forced it's way out of my mouth, while he rubbed against me.  
"Ya honestly liken' this?" His deep voice snarled as suddenly he pushed his dick into me. I screamed as his large prick brushed against sensitive spots inside of me.  
"Ya feel that sweetheart? That's cause I got piercin's. And, it seems, in all the right spots too." With no warning and time to adjust to his size, Sans started to pound into me from behind. Faster and harder every time till I thought he could get no faster, almost at inhuman speeds. My orgasm came quick and I was pounded all throughout it. Suddenly he stopped and burning cum was forced deep inside me.  
"Ya mine now sweetheart. Ain't nothin' gonna take ya from me." He moaned as he started to move again though his climax, continuing to overstimulate me. Heavy breathes running down my neck and he bit me again. I looked down and saw that I had lost my shirt somehow and watched the blood run down the path of the already dried blood, soon mixing with the combination of white and red cum dripping down my legs.  
"Cum on sweetheart." He said laughing harshly at his own joke and handed me my clothes, while dragging me through the wooden gate he just had me pressed against.


	9. A/n

I'm having writers block. Please be patient and I will fix my brain. Parts will not be out for a while as I am going to pile them up as to slowly release them. Thank you for your time!


End file.
